


i like the way you move for me

by WondrousTidings



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AWWWWWWW ITS SO CUTE, First Kiss, Fluff, Internal Conflict, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousTidings/pseuds/WondrousTidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for prompt: I'd really like a fic featuring teen-aged Thor and Loki who find a parent's pot stash, and decide to give it a try. Can include or lead to M/M if the writer feels the urge, but it doesn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like the way you move for me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [sexualthorientation (sexyscholar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/pseuds/sexualthorientation) in the [ThorLokiPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThorLokiPromptMeme) collection. 



> i love lowkey love teenage thorki ahhhhhhhhhhhh stab me

“You do not smoke weed,” Loki says indignantly, holding the smoldering joint between his first and middle fingers. Thor eyes the burning paper, twisting his mouth into a grimace. 

 

“You don’t know what I do in my spare time,” Thor mumbles, scuffing his shoes on the floor of his brother’s basement bedroom. Loki snorts at that, scattering embers onto the duvet pulled up around him in a burrito shape. He swears quietly, trying to squash all of the specks of light now strewn across his legs. Thor takes advantage of his distraction, swooping in to snatch the joint from his brother’s lax fingers, taking a deep inhale. Loki looks at him in disbelief, letting out a loud scoff. Thor shrugs his shoulders, letting smoke trickle out of the corners of his mouth. 

 

“I was the one who found it. I should get to partake in some of it,” he says amicably, handing the joint back to Loki when he starts to look more upset. Loki takes the joint from him, setting it between his lips and sucking in the smoke, cheeks hollowing around the joint. Thor stares for a moment too long at his brother’s lips pursed around the paper, breaking his gaze only when Loki seems to notice. His brother hands him back the joint, then pats to the small space left in the blanket burrito next to him. 

 

Thor smiles lazily to mask the flutter of nerves in his belly. He sits down on the bed and scoots back until he hits the wall. He wraps the corners of the blankets around himself, tucking them into fully encase them in the blankets. Loki sighs contentedly, and rests his head against Thor’s shoulder, pressing his lithe body against Thor’s. Thor jolts, not expecting the sudden contact.  _ Loki gets physical when he’s high,  _ his brain supplies for him. Without realizing it, he files that information away in the corner of his mind for later, which is ridiculous because there is not going to be a later.

 

“You’re hogging the joint,” Loki whines, bringing Thor back to the present moment. His hands are moving unnaturally slow, moving in front of his body at the speed of a turtle. Loki snatches the joint from his fingers surprisingly quickly, bringing it to his mouth and sucking in the last of the smoke. He stubs the butt out in his arm, hissing slightly at the pain. Thor watches in wonder as the skin where he touched the burning end of the joint smoldered and turns smokey grey. He touches the skin reverently. Loki laughs, a high, drug induced giggle that Thor had never heard before, and sucks the burnt flesh into his mouth, moaning slightly at the relief. 

 

Thor cannot breathe. Not when his brother (his  _ brother _ , for fucks sake) is wrapping his lush pink lips around his arm, and it's barely a jump to imagine them around Thor’s cock. He gulps in a deep breath, and Loki looks up at him from under long, elegant eyelashes. Loki releases his lips from his arm, laughing at Thor's expression. Thor tries to laugh along with him, partially successful judging by the grin lingering on Loki’s face. Thor grins too, looking his brother in the eye. They lay like that for a while, Thor's head tucked into Loki's shoulder, staring at each other. 

 

“You have nice eyes,” Thor whispers, awe-struck. Loki nods solemnly, setting his head on top of Thor's as he twines their fingers together. Thor's breath catches in his throat, startled at the sudden show of intimacy. 

 

“Don't tell anyone, but. I think you're kind of cute,” Loki whispers, barely above audible. Thor's heart swells, and he raises his head to meet Loki's gaze. He bites his lip, eyes dancing and Thor decides he likes his brother high. 

 

“I think you're kind of cute, too” he whispers back, unable to speak louder than a murmur. Loki's face lights up, his eyes wide and almost all pupil. 

 

“Really?” Loki whispers, and Thor nods, burying his face in Loki's shoulder. Loki laughs, running his slim fingers through Thor's silky-soft hair. Thor whimpers quietly, the touch amazing on his scalp. The fingers keep tracing designs into his head, twisting his hair into braids and then undoing them. 

 

Thor twists his head further into Loki’s grasp, letting the younger boy stroke down from his hairline to his jawbone, then all the way down to his chin. Loki grabs his chin lightly in one hand, bringing Thor’s face up to meet his. Loki plays with Thor’s lower lip, pinching it between his first and middle finger. Thor’s mind goes blank, entirely focused on the points of contact between him and his brother.

 

“You’re so pretty,” Loki says. Thor whines low in his throat at the words, mind barely focused on what’s happening in front of him. Loki laughs, pinching hard on Thor’s lip one last time before letting go and drawing his hand away. “I think about you a lot,” Loki murmurs, his voice soft and intimate. Thor nods his agreement, letting his hands drift slowly up and down Loki’s arm. “I think about how soft your hair is, and how nice you smell. Your lips look so soft. And the way you poke your tongue out when you’re concentrating, or lick your lips when you're nervous.” Loki’s rambling now, words slurring together in a way they never do when he’s sober. 

 

“You can kiss me,” Thor says, barely audible. Loki gasps, turning slightly to capture Thor’s mouth in his own. It’s much faster than Thor thought it would happen, because his Loki,  _ sober  _ Loki, debates over his options for far too long before making decisions, completely the opposite of Thor. Thor is impulsive and rash, and perfectly balanced out by his brother.  _ Brother,  _ fuck, now Thor is remembering why this is fucked up. But then Loki’s tongue pokes slightly into his mouth, and Thor can’t remember anything but his brother’s mouth. 

 

Thor decides he quite enjoys getting high. 

**Author's Note:**

> also i made this fic exactly 1000 words my ocd loves me


End file.
